Somebody Loves Me
by SparklePants92
Summary: Drabbles galore! Short little stories that really can't stand on their own, featuring a multitude of characters and pairings but mainly Tokka!
1. Love Her Madly

**A/N: This was based on a wonderful picture drawn by the equally wonderful Kayoska at DeviantArt, entitled "Tokka Naptime." (I tried to post the link, but it's not working :/ You should still check it out, though) And just so you know, Toph and Sokka aren't doing anything naughty (get your mind out of the gutter, will ya?), and they're at least five or six years older, if not more. **

"Err…guys?" said Aang, as he tentatively took a step into the room. The sight that greeted him there was…interesting, to say the least.

Toph lay completely on top of Sokka, with her arms and head resting on his chest, fast asleep. Sokka had one arm loosely wrapped around Toph's waist; his mouth was wide open, and he was snoring loudly. A blanket partially covered them, though Aang could see they were both fully clothed.

Toph groaned, lifting her head up a little, and opening her eyes blearily, as though to peer at Aang. "Twinkle toes," she started sleepily, "you're interrupting Toph and Sokka time. Go play in a puddle or something."

Sokka snorted, closing his mouth and awakening slightly at Toph's voice. He opened his eyes, and starting to smile, wrapped his arms tighter around Toph. She laid her head back down on his chest contentedly and closed her eyes again, already going back to sleep.

"Sorry," said Aang sheepishly, and blushing slightly, he left the room. But just as he was about to close the door behind him, he popped his head back in. "Does Toph and Sokka time mean it's Aang and Katara time, too?"

Sokka's eyes shot opened, and he let out a yelp. "_What?_"


	2. What If

Iroh grinned as he unleashed his trademark firebending move—the one that had earned him the title of "Dragon of the West,"—on several unsuspecting earthbenders. They would probably not die, but Iroh would certainly be surprised if any of them escaped with just a burn or two.

At that moment, however, one of the earthbenders pulled a trick. Just before the flames could reach him, he earthbended himself into the ground, only to earthbend himself out directly underneath Iroh. The General, who had been so preoccupied with spitting fire, failed to notice the man and paid for his mistake. Iroh got his feet knocked out from under him, hitting his head on a rock in the process. The world slowly dimmed as Iroh watched the earthbender being snuffed out by an enraged fire bender.

* * *

"General Iroh! General Iroh! Please, wake up sir! We're retreating!"

Iroh groaned as he opened his eyes, staring into the face of a young recruit. "What's going on?" he slurred.

"General Iroh, sir, the earthbenders are too strong. We've lost nearly three quarters of the men we came into battle with. We need to retreat, now, sir."

The General merely nodded, got up slowly off the ground, with some help from the young Fire Nation soldier, and escaped from the battle they were so clearly losing. The Battle of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"Come in, lieutenant. There's no need to pace outside like that," called Iroh pleasantly from the inside of the medical tent he was currently resting in.

"Excuse me, sir." the lieutenant said, walking briskly into the tent.

"It is no problem," Iroh replied easily, watching as the pretty nurse bandaged his arm. "Now tell me, what are the casualties for today, for I am assuming that's what has got you all worked up."

"Yes, sir. We…we lost nearly eight thousand good soldiers out there today, either to capture or death. About another one thousand are injured. And, sir…" the lieutenant trailed off, trying to decided how best to break the bad news to his general.

"Well," said the General, sighing and taking the liutenant's silence to mean it was his turn to talk, "No one ever said the impenetrable city would be easy to conquer, eh? We shall have to write the Firelord to send more reinforcements, and we will have to work on some new battle strategies. Now, where is Lu Ten? I should like to talk with my son."

The lieutenant took a deep breath. "That's just it, sir. You see, Lu Ten is…dead, sir. He perished in the battle."

General Iroh snapped his head up to look quizzically at the lieutenant, who was now sweating profusely. His eyes roamed over the face of the soldier for a moment, disbelieving. "Dead…?" he echoed quietly. Lu Ten, his beloved son, dead? It simply could not be! It defied all logic! Iroh stared at the now shaking soldier for a few moments, willing it to be some cruel joke, but when the man merely bowed and left the room, apologizing once, Iroh knew that Lu Ten's…death (the word sounded so _wrong_ behind Lu Ten's name—it always would, to Iroh) was real.

With this terrible realization, came another: this war Iroh had fought so valiantly in, and for so many years, had to be stopped.


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Not really sure about this one...it's kinda crappy, so be warned. **

Toph was human, with human emotions, despite what some people thought, and as such, she got jealous sometimes. But Toph was mature enough to recognize that _feelings_ and _actions_ were two very different things, and were, for the most part, best kept isolated. Which is why, when Sokka's old girlfriend came to town, she tried her best to be reasonably civil.

Even when Sokka showed an astounding lack of gratitude when she single-handedly saved his life, Toph had the decency to keep her snide comments to herself.

Even when Sokka and Suki were so disgustingly mushy-gushy, and in _public_, no less, Toph had the decency to throw up in private, far away from everyone else.

Even when she gave Suki the kiss that was meant for Sokka, Toph had the decency to want to die.

Even when she when she was positively green with envy (though, in truth, she had never been able to fully grasp that statement), Toph had the decency to wait until nighttime to think about all of the ways she could kick Suki's butt.

Even when, after all of the time they had spent being SokkaandSuki (not even _two _people, but one, joint, kissing monster), and Suki deserted him and left him heartbroken, Toph had the decency to keep her triumphant smile hidden.

Even when, many months later, memories of the nasty breakup with Suki still brought him pain, Toph had the decency to not mention her name.

And even when he finally chose her over Suki, Toph had the decency to make a note to send Suki a wedding invitation.


End file.
